Madre Tierra
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: You can always close your eyes, but you can't close your ears... SongFic dedicado a una de las mejores amigas que tengo en este momento, y que me temo que tendré jamás.


_Madre Tierra_

**Este es un songfic (sí, otro más, y aún me queda uno por terminar aparte xD: Fuck You, un ShiroxHaruna :P) de una canción de Macaco estupendísima, con la que estoy muy de acuerdo :3 así que se me ocurrió escribir algo sobre esto. Hay que concienciar a la humanidad de lo que se nos viene encima con toda esta contaminación e injusticia de mundo real (dios mío, ahora empezaré a encadenarme a cosas o.O). En fin xD.**

**La segunda cosa que quiero decir es que hice el fic de esa parejita en concreto porque quiero dedicárselo a alguien muy, muy especial, a quien echo siempre mucho de menos, que es una fanática del GendaHaru, excelentísima amiga, dibujante y escritora y que quiero con locura: ¡Kozue, mi compi de licuadora ^^'! Te preguntarás por qué diablos pensé en ti cuando se me ocurrió la palabra hippie xD y no te falta razón, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo :S Supongo que son cosas de escritora u.u**

**La tercera cosa, que espero que os guste y que me dejéis un bendito review si creéis que de verdad lo merece la historia (:**

**Y lo cuarto y último, que como todos sabéis, estamos aquí reunidos para leer una historia de Inazuma Eleven, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen. Podéis darle a la ruedecita del ratón para empezar a leer xD**

"_Siempre puedes cerrar los ojos, pero… no puedes cerrar tus oídos. Hay una cuestión como de amor a la tierra, es decir, que somos parte de las raíces de donde nacemos"_

Me llamo Genda Koujiro, y soy, cómo decirlo, un hombre importante. O al menos lo era hasta que conocí a la razón por la que he pasado de codearme con gente de alto nivel, a vivir en una caravana, sin agua, sin luz ni bienes materiales.

Ese término, "bienes materiales", lo utilizan muy despectivamente aquí. Yo no soy tan radical, ni siquiera voy a sus numerosas manifestaciones (tienen cuatro o cinco al mes), aunque por estar con ella, he renunciado a muchas cosas.

Conocí a Haruna hará más de cuatro años, nuestra primera impresión, el uno del otro, fue… peculiar.

La cuestión es que yo salía del coche empresarial (carísimo y con todo tipo de lujos, interiores y exteriores) para entrar a mi hotel, y ella formaba parte de la multitud que lanzaba huevos, tomates y cacahuetes al coche y a los que salían de él.

Haruna era la cabecilla de todo ese grupo pacifista, formado por dos comunas hippies que se juntaban y protestaban.

Muy bien organizados, por cierto, se enteraron de cuándo y cómo íbamos a llegar al hotel y nos esperaron escondidos en distintos bares, locales y callejones próximos, y cuando llegó la hora, salieron.

Y la razón por la que concretamente ella y yo acabamos viéndonos después, fue que, literalmente, sobresalió del grupo y me rompió un brazo tirándose encima de mí. Increíble, tendríais que haberla visto, tan pequeñita, pero con una fuerza impresionante.

Evidentemente, la denuncié. Y acabamos en los juzgados, porque no se dignó ni a pedir perdón. De hecho, me escupió en un zapato cuando le propuse que si lo hacía retiraría la denuncia.

-Señoría, mi cliente se declara inocente –dijo el abogado de ella (uno de sus compañeros que ni se puso traje).

-¡Cómo que inocente! ¡Perdón pero, ¿qué pasa con mi brazo? –no es que yo no defendiera sus principios, algunos me parecían fenomenales, pero gracias a su gratuito ataque, no podría hacer el viaje que llevaba esperando años y que al fin me habían concedido.

-Por favor, señor, cálmese –el juez leyó todo el acta, y dio la sentencia final- Declaro a la acusada culpable de la agresión, y la condeno a veinte horas de servicios comunitarios y a pagar una indemnización de tres mil yenes al señor Genda Koujiro. Se levanta la sesión –golpeó con su mazo de juez y se fue, mientras que Haruna se levantaba de su asiento también, pero para gritar:

-¡Su empresa está talando millones de hectáreas de bosque! ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta de que la única que sale perdiendo aquí es la tierra? ¡Ese hombre se merece el brazo roto, y también le rompería algo más si no me estuvieran sujetando!

En ese momento me pareció una loca, lo confieso, pero después, a pesar de que solo había diez personas de su comuna y yo tenía el apoyo de todos los peces gordos de la empresa, unas treinta personas, siguió en sus trece.

-Señorita, guárdese un poco de dignidad y cállese –le aconsejó uno de los míos, el señor Goenji, jefe del laboratorio y padre de uno de mis mejores amigos.

-¿Y usted quién es? ¿El doctor de algo, verdad? Parece mentira que haya llegado a donde está, cuando ni siquiera respeta a nuestra madre, la tierra, ¡ninguno de ustedes se salvará de ser odiado por el resto de gente que me apoya, mis hermanos de todo el mundo difundirán la noticia y no podrán salir a la calle!

-¡Ah! El resto de hippies como tú, dices… -se burló Hiroto- Primero iros a lavar, que seguro que con todo ese rollo de no gastar agua, ni os ducháis.

-¡Perdona pero nos duchamos todos los días como el resto de personas hace, lo único que pasa es que reutilizamos esa agua para muchas cosas! Y no cambie de tema, todos ustedes, burgueses corruptos, sí que son asquerosos, y les deseo lo peor del mundo –me miró y sonrió- y a ti el doble, capullo, por denunciarme por un simple brazo roto.

-Oye, yo no me he metido con nadie…

-Eres uno de ellos, de los cerdos capitalistas.

Resoplé y me fui de allí. No aguantaba. En realidad yo no pedí estar allí, pero con el esfuerzo de años lo conseguí, ¿y eso era motivo para romperme un brazo?

"_Qué difícil cantarle a tierra madre, que nos aguanta y nos vio crecer, y a los padres de tus padres, y a tus hijos, los que vendrán después."_

Poco a poco los demás también fueron saliendo, yo me quedé sentado en un banco cercano. Pero con la mala suerte que yo tengo, no me pareció nada extraño que esa chica, pasara por allí mismo y al verme se acercase a hablarme. Me dio miedo, lo juro, pero no tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

-Eh, tú.

-¿Yo?

-No, el otro tú… -respondió sarcásticamente- ¿hay alguien más aquí, idiota?

-Mira, si empiezas insultándome, creo que no me apetece seguir escuchándote.

-Ya está, ¡todos los peces gordos sois iguales! –alzó los brazos y puso los ojos en blanco- Pues para que lo sepas, vengo a pedirte perdón.

-Pues no lo parece, como has empezado insultándome…

-¿Qué más da cómo empiece, si de todas formas no me vas a escuchar?

-No, si te acercas y amablemente me pides disculpas, o empiezas una conversación normal conmigo, por supuesto que te escucharé.

-Pero en cuanto nombro lo de que tu empresa es una asesina de árboles…

-No tienes por qué decirlo así.

Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Así cómo?

-Como si estuvieras atacando a todo el mundo. Yo creo que por eso nadie os escucha, o pocos, porque o están de vuestro lado o contra vosotros –me miró inexpresiva. No supe qué decir, pensando en que quizás sería capaz de romperme el otro brazo- Si encontraras un término medio…

-¿A ti te parece bonito que miles de millones de árboles estén siendo asesinados por culpa de la ambición del ser humano?

-No. Pero no por eso debo tener la culpa de ello, ni siquiera sabes qué puesto tengo dentro de esa empresa.

-Un jefazo, seguro, ibas con el resto de ricachones en ese coche que, por cierto, ¿sabías que contamina un 20% más que uno normal? Y ya no hablemos de coches eléctricos…

-No te vayas por las ramas.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué haces tú ahí?

-Soy el que lleva las cuentas. Una especie de notario… es decir, yo en ese tema de cortar árboles ni pincho ni corto.

-Vale –suspiró- entonces lo siento. Supongo que tienes razón, no tendría que atacar a todo el mundo –qué sorpresa me llevé con esa respuesta, en serio creí que volvería a abalanzarse sobre mí como una gata. Me observó de reojo con una sonrisita- ¿No podrías retirar ahora los cargos?

-Es un poco tarde para eso.

-Venga ya…

-Me escupiste en un zapato.

-También siento mucho aquello. ¡Es que me ponen de los nervios los despilfarradores de dinero, mientras los niños de medio mundo se mueren de hambre! Porque, ¿sabías que un 38,7% de la población mundial es pobre, tan pobre que no tiene ni para ropa, comida ni una vivienda digna? –no, no lo sabía, y tampoco tenía ni idea de la enorme cantidad de porcentajes que, de ese día en adelante, descubrí que Haruna sabía.

"_Si la miras como a tu mamá quizás nos cambie la mirada y actuemos como el que defiende a los suyos y a los que vienen con él."_

Empezamos a vernos bastante a menudo. Yo a escondidas de mis jefes y demás, claro, aunque ella sí se lo dijo en seguida a los suyos.

-Somos como una familia, te aceptarán –me decía ella.

Y mientras Otonashi y yo nos conocíamos mejor, ella me mostraba el mundo que me había estado perdiendo durante todos mis años viviendo en la ciudad, alejado de las cosas naturales y del aire limpio. Cada semana me descubría algo nuevo. Luego pasaron dos meses y me llevó a su casa… bueno, vive en una caravana, pero todo estaba tan bien cuidado que a primera vista ni se notaba. Si no fuese por las ruedas, ni siquiera me lo habría imaginado.

Sus… hermanos, como ella los llama, vinieron a traerme cada uno un regalo, cosas como flores, bolígrafos con tinta sacada de no sé qué planta y hasta una camisa hecha a mano, tejida con lana muy fina.

-¿Cómo haces para pagar la factura de la luz? Porque no trabajas…

-¿Estás de broma? Nosotros no necesitamos energías artificiales, todo lo que utilizamos nos lo da la tierra, y es todo lo que cualquier persona necesita. Solo que si has estado toda tu vida con los ojos clavados en una pantalla de televisión u ordenador, es difícil que te des cuenta.

-Sabes, cada cosa que dices en ese tono me hace sentirme culpable de alguna forma.

-Normal, es que ERES culpable. Por tu culpa, y por la de tanta gente que no deja de gastar y gastar solo para su bienestar, nuestra madre se muere.

-¿Nuestra madre?

-La tierra.

-Qué cosa más…

-Oye, si miras a la tierra como a tu madre, a lo mejor te desenganchas de esa droga que es el mundo actual, tan desigual e injusto, y ves que es totalmente egoísta llevar la vida que ahora prácticamente medio mundo lleva –bebió un sorbo de su taza de té y se relamió los labios- Cuando hagas eso, avísame, y entonces defenderemos juntos la tierra –se "tiró" encima de mí, solo que esta vez de una manera pacífica, agarrándose a mi cuello y besándome románticamente, dándome a probar el sabor del té de hierbas que había tomado.

"_La raíz de mis pies yo sentí, levanté la mano y vi que todo va unido, que todo es un ciclo. La tierra, el cielo, y de nuevo aquí."_

Todo era maravilloso, los dos éramos felices aunque aún vivíamos separados. Y por supuesto, como cada vez que sientes que todo va estupendamente, los problemas no tardaron en llegar. Como ella vivía algo lejos de la ciudad y toda la contaminación, yo necesitaba madrugar o trasnochar mucho para poder estar juntos un rato, antes o después del trabajo. Y eso comenzó a notarse, más que nada porque era la quinta vez que me dormía encima de mi mesa de trabajo en una semana, cuando mi jefe me llamó para "hablar". Tan solo aquello me dio miedo.

La verdad es que me dijo que se había preocupado, porque creía que me pasaba algo grave, y yo, que tengo el buen corazón de un tonto, le conté todo el asunto de Haruna. Cuando se enteró, me puso una cara… Supe enseguida que había metido la pata. Todavía hoy me pregunto cómo no imaginé que no le gustaría oír aquello.

No me despidieron ese mismo día, pero tres días después hicieron que un compañero hablase conmigo para darme un mensaje. Todo se volvió gris cuando me lo dijo. Si no dejaba de verme con Haruna, perdería lo que había conseguido hasta el momento, o en otras palabras, me echarían a la calle a patadas. Tenía que hablar con ella y decírselo, necesitaba su opinión, pero al presentarme en su casa-caravana con unas flores (cogidas del campo, la última vez que se las compré en una floristería las tiró al suelo y gritó que no quería nada artificial) uno de sus compañeros me dijo que se había marchado a una manifestación en Okinawa, y que no había podido avisarme, y entonces se me ocurrió que podría mentir a mi jefe y asegurarle que ya no iba a volver a verla más. Y después, no volver a mencionarla y listo…

Como imaginaba, me pusieron un vigilante. Pensaron seguramente, que yo no iba a notarlo, pero resultaba evidente ver a un tío tomando café justo en frente de la mesa donde yo siempre me sentaba, todas las mañanas. Así que me anduve con ojo e intenté encontrar la forma de avisar a Otonashi de que no se acercase a mí en unos días. ¿Cuánto podía durar ese seguimiento? ¿Una semana, dos? Y ella iba a estar fuera un mes. Lo vi todo claro.

Una tarde, el último día que el detective me vigilaba (y ahora veréis por qué fue el último), y en la que especialmente la estaba echando de menos, sentí un ruido en la cocina. Estaba solo en casa, por lo que supuse que era un ladrón, y me asomé con cautela a la puerta de la cocina, para ver, para mi sorpresa…

-¡Haruna!

-¡He vuelto! –me sonrió y vino a abrazarme. Se había colado por la ventana. Con suerte, el detective no la habría visto, aunque temía que así era, entonces, la habría fastidiado pero bien. Me aparté y ella se extrañó- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No… bueno, sí, pero… -cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Tras contarle toda la historia (ella se quedó boquiabierta), se levantó envalentonada.

-¡Pienso perseguir a ese jefe tuyo hasta que se harte y no quiera ni salir a la calle! ¡Verás cómo entonces te readmite!

-¿Qué? Espera, espera, aún no me ha despedido.

-¿Ah no? Pero ¿no decía que no quería que tú y yo nos viésemos, que era perjudicial para la imagen de la empresa?

-Sí, pero yo le he dicho que tú y yo no… -Sus ojos se volvieron tristes. Había vuelto a meter la pata- Espera, lo hice porque tú estabas fuera y…

-Supongo que no soy tan importante para ti como creía.

-¿Qué? No es eso, escucha.

-Claro que sí. No estás dispuesto a sacrificar nada por mí, y no te estoy pidiendo que dejes tu trabajo, pero podrías haberles dicho la verdad, que seguimos juntos, porque no pueden obligarte a separarte de nadie, y si llegan a despedirte les denuncias y ya está, pero no. Lo más fácil era deshacerte de mí, ¿eh? Pues lo has conseguido, me largo.

Y así fue como una pieza de dominó tiró a otra, y esta a la de al lado, y la de al lado la siguiente, y mi vida acabó por los suelos, porque el detective además había visto a Haruna salir por la ventana y me echaron del trabajo.

"_Como el agua del mar a las nubes va, llueve el agua y vuelta a empezar."_

Estuve cuatro meses sin verla. Me sentía fatal conmigo mismo y no tenía dinero, así que me dediqué a buscar trabajos basura y a gastar mis ahorros en alcohol y en el alquiler de mi casa. Una noche me cortaron la luz, y poco después el agua, y aquello me desesperó hasta el punto de salir bajo la lluvia y la tormenta hacia mi antigua empresa, dispuesto a suplicar un trabajo como fuera.

Y no creo que lo hiciera por el hecho de no tener nada, sino más bien, porque estar sin luz, agua… eso me recordaba terriblemente a Haruna. Así era como ella vivía.

No me dieron el trabajo.

Mi siguiente parada era la caravana de ella. Me animé con esa idea, le pediría perdón, de todas las maneras posibles, y ella vería que lo decía con sinceridad. Pero al llegar al descampado donde se supone que debía estar, solo encontré un gran vacío, no había ni una sola casa. Le pregunté a un guardia que pasaba por allí, a dónde había ido esa gente, y me respondió que el día anterior les habían echado por estar ocupando un terreno comunitario. Qué estupidez, nadie hacía ni caso a ese lugar… en fin, volví a casa y me senté en el sofá, más deprimido que nunca.

-¿Dónde estás, mi amor? –pregunté a la nada, y nada me contestó.

Al día siguiente, salí a pasear, simplemente por calmarme un poco. No había dormido bien, así que tuve que frotarme los ojos varias veces cuando me pareció ver a mi amada observando desde una ventana rota de un edificio de un callejón. "No puede ser, no es ella, debe ser una alucinación". Pero se escondió rápidamente mientras yo miraba, y tenía que comprobarlo.

La puerta del edificio abandonado se me resistió un poco al principio pero conseguí abrirla a empujones. Me froté el brazo, dolorido por el golpe, y exploré un poco la casa. Encontré una puerta con pintadas, allí debían esconderse. No necesité esfuerzo para abrirla pero nada más entrar alguien me agarró por los brazos y me inmovilizó, tirándome al suelo.

-¡Eh! Le conocemos, es el ejecutivo de Haruna –dijo uno. Eran ellos, estaba más que seguro. Así que entonces ella también estaba allí…

Me soltaron.

-¿Y Haruna? Está aquí, ¿no? Tiene que estarlo, yo la he visto –debía sonar muy desesperado. Los dos que me habían agarrado al entrar se miraron y luego a mí, con compasión.

-No creemos que quiera verte.

-Lo suponía –contesté cabizbajo.

-Aunque ella está mucho peor que tú –miré al que me hablaba, tenía rastas y me observaba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Tiene el aura muy negra, ¿verdad?

-Sí –respondió el otro, que llevaba el pelo largo y una cinta en él. Los dos iban descalzos- Yo creo que deberías hablar con ella igualmente, a los dos os vendrá bien, se os ve tan negativos.

"_Grité: ¿no lo ves? Va muriendo lentamente, mamá tierra, mother."_

No sé cómo convencieron a Otonashi, pero minutos más tarde entró en la habitación que yo estaba. Yo la veía preciosa, como siempre, así que en mí mente repliqué eso de que ella estaba peor que yo.

Aunque no dije nada porque, no sé si lo sabéis, pero cuando estás enamorado y vuelves a ver a esa persona después de mucho (o a veces poco) tiempo, el aliento no te alcanza ni para decir hola.

No entiendo qué pasó allí dentro, quizás estoy loco, pero cuando nos dejaron solos a los dos… Era como si pudiera leer su mente como un libro. Tras tanto tiempo sin ni siquiera verla, sus ojos me parecían aún más bonitos, su pelo del color de la tierra, más brillante… Para mí era perfecta. Y me había dado cuenta de que eso era en realidad todo lo que yo necesitaba. Nada más que ella.

Y sabía, ¡no sé cómo pero lo sabía! Que ella también me había estado echando de menos. Es más, me fijé un poco mejor y vi que bajo sus castaños ojos había unas horribles ojeras. Pero en esas cosas no caes. El amor es un dulce velo que las tapa.

No dijimos nada ninguno de los dos. Creo que solo bastó mirarnos unos minutos. Yo me había levantado y ella daba un pequeño paso a cada instante, todo muy lentamente, hasta que al final yo cogí su mano, y nos juntamos del todo.

En esos momentos, quería decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, que la había echado de menos hasta pensar en el suicidio, pero sobre todo que la quería, no, ¡que la amaba! Y no me salió nada cuando ella me abrazó, interrumpiendo todos mis pensamientos, incluida la idea de decirle todo eso.

-Koujiro. ¿Cómo me has…?

-Lo siento mucho, Haruna, lo siento –sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

-Está bien. Te perdono.

-Te quiero –dije antes de besarla. Sabía a té de hierbas, oh, cómo añoraba ese sabor en sus labios. Me sonrió cuando terminó el beso.

-Y yo a ti. Nunca nos volveremos a separar, ¿vale?

"_No se trata de romper ventanas, ni farolas, ni de cara. Mejor romper conciencias equivocadas."_

Y cumplimos esa promesa, por supuesto, literalmente además. Pero vayamos por partes.

Dos semanas después de nuestra reconciliación, Haruna se enteró por el periódico, de que los accionistas de mi antigua empresa iban a derribar absolutamente todos los árboles de un parque natural que se supone que era algo así como una especie de reserva, para construir edificios y un centro comercial.

Se puso hecha una tigresa, enseguida movilizó a su gente. Organizaron un plan, un plan en el que yo, como nuevo miembro de la comuna (ya que me había trasladado a la pequeña caravana, que ya volvía a estar en el mismo sitio de siempre ignorando las leyes, con Haruna) tuve que participar activamente. MUY activamente.

Tanto, que me propusieron como "voluntario" para encabezar la protesta junto con mi novia.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando las excavadoras llegaban al lugar con la intención de proceder con el derribo, se encontraron con que una comuna de hippies maniáticos de la naturaleza, se habían encadenado a los árboles del bosque, de tal manera que nadie podía entrar sin derribarlos, y no podían hacerles daño, porque eran personas. ¿Y quién estaba al frente de toda esa movida?

Un servidor se acomodaba las cadenas al pecho y la cintura. No solté de la mano a Haruna. La besé como si aquello me diera fuerzas, y comenzamos con nuestro lema:

-¡No nos vais a echar, ni los árboles derribar!

Los técnicos se llevaban las manos a la cabeza desesperados porque esos manifestantes tuvieran un momento de lucidez y les dejasen continuar su trabajo, pero afortunadamente para mis nuevos amigos, los árboles, un juez muy simpático declaró la zona protegida oficialmente por el Estado, y a los siete días pudimos movernos de allí.

Fue un día memorable… y no precisamente por el encadenamiento.

"_Nadie nos enseñó ni a ti ni a mí, nadie nos explicó ni a ti ni a mí, mejor aprender, que corra la voz y quizás conseguir."_

Cuando nos quitamos las cadenas (con gritos de alegría y cantando por nuestra parte), Haruna hizo algo que me llamó la atención. Resopló y se sentó a los pies del arbolito a cuyo lado había estado durante la última semana. No parece muy sorprendente, lo sé, pero ella jamás se separaba de los suyos en una celebración… porque para celebrar cualquier cosa siempre acababan sacando un porrito de maría, y aquello era como la pipa de la paz, todo dios probaba.

Sin embargo, esa cálida mañana tan agradable, prefirió quedarse a disfrutar de los primeros rayos de sol del día en su rostro. No imaginaba siquiera el por qué. Me senté a su lado, pobre inocente.

-Mira todo esto, Koujiro.

-¿El amanecer?

-No. Eso –y señaló al bosque, dándose la vuelta sin levantarse. Yo seguí la dirección de su brazo- Madre Tierra lo agradece, ¿sabes? –cerró los ojos y sonrió, como quien deja que el viento le dé de lleno en la cara y disfruta del placer.

-Pareces contenta.

-¡Lo estoy! –Respondió, entusiasmada- Hemos dado un paso más (y además sin violencia, lo que es muy importante) en este mundo tan contaminante, tan poco respetuoso con las cosas sagradas como nuestros hermanos los árboles. ¿Has abrazado alguna vez a un árbol, Koujiro? Si no lo has hecho, te sorprendería conocer todo el cariño que te da él a cambio.

Se levantó e hizo lo que estaba diciendo, rodeó el árbol como si fuese un niño, con ternura y suavidad. ¿Qué podía hacer? Le hice caso, de dejarla tirada me habría asesinado o algo así. Podía estar en contra de la violencia pero tenía carácter.

Al principio me sentí un completo idiota. ¿Qué coño hacía abrazando a un maldito árbol? Pero, fuera por la cara de felicidad de Haruna o por mí mismo, me acabó agradando ese contacto, e incluso me salió una sonrisa.

-¿Ves? –Me dijo Otonashi- Abrazar a un árbol, creo que es como abrazar a un bebé. Solo que al árbol no le tendrás que cambiar los pañales.

-¿Qué? –eso fue raro. Mas no sabía lo raro que iba a volverse aún…

-Pero te acostumbrarás, amor mío –al parecer, el cariño del árbol había empezado a no parecerle suficiente y ahora se abrazaba a mí, yo, que tenía la cara blanca como el papel. Bueno, no creo que tanto, pero es una comparación muy realista- ¿Tú qué crees que será, niño o niña?

Comencé a respirar con dificultad…

-Espera, ¿estás insinuando que tú estás… tú… eh…? Ay…

-¡Genda! ¿¡Qué te ocurre!

Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo después de caerme al suelo. Me ingresaron con un ataque de ansiedad aquel día, nada grave, salí antes de caer la noche… y precisamente en este momento, antes de caer la noche, es cuando por primera vez tengo a mi hija en brazos. Haruna está agotada y yo medio recuperado de otro ataque de ansiedad por la emoción del parto, pero creo que no me confundo si aseguro que somos las dos personas más afortunadas de este mundo, por habernos conocido, y por haber tenido esta tarde _"una bendición que nuestra madre tierra nos ofrece por haberla ayudado a seguir un poco más viva"_ (palabras textuales de Haruna. Y más me vale hacerle caso a partir de ahora).

**The End**

_Review this story, please (: Her author will thanks you if you do it! :D_

**Ciao**


End file.
